


Uptown Boy

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Class Differences, Classic Cars, Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Based on Uptown Girl by Billy Joel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks valenstrange for reading every wacky thing I throw at her.

“AHHH, HOLY SHIT SHINGO!” Takuya snapped up and hit his head on the underside of the car he’d been working on. Sliding out and grabbing a wrench from the tool box that had been loudly dropped next to him. Brandishing it like a weapon at the younger man, “Your guy with the Maserati is here.” Frozen for a moment, then lowering the weapon. “You are so lucky,” dropping it back in the box. The clanging of the metal blending with the big man’s laughter and echoing through the shop. Walking down the hall towards the customer area, stopping and backing up to check his hair in one of the hubcaps hung on the wall. Fluffing it up, making sure it wasn’t caught in his coveralls. Unzipping those coveralls down to his belly button, tight white undershirt on underneath like usual. Nodding to himself and walking into the customer area. 

 

Tsuyoshi was at the front desk, chatting away with a big smear of grease on his face, like usual. Leaning on the counter and listening attentively was Takuya’s favorite reoccurring customer. Dark hair cut stylishly, slim form enhanced by the dark pants and red polo hugging his body. Absent mindedly tapping the toe of his expensive loafer on the floor as he chatted. This man was a rich pampered cat to Takuya’s scruffy dog, and he wanted that pussy so bad. 

 

“Inagaki-san you should just let me rebuild that car for you instead of just bringing it in every time something breaks.” Holding his hand out for the keys. The younger man smirked (Takuya loved it when he did that), and without even moving from his lounging position against the counter dropped them into that open palm. “But if I did that I would be away from my precious car and I wouldn’t get to see you nearly as often,” there was a bit of flirt in the last few words. Takuya just snapped his hand closed and turned on his heel with a grumpy snort. Clamming up out of shyness, that man knew exactly how to get to him. 

 

Just from turning the machine on Takuya was pretty sure he knew what was wrong. Driving up into the shop, parking just inside and popping the hood. Goro and Tsuyoshi were walking out as Takuya jammed his hand inside the car's engine, elbow deep and reaching around biting his lip as he searched. Yipping in surprise, pulling his hand back and sucking on the side of his hand. Brows furrowed, extremely confused. “What is it Kimura-kun?” Goro looked concerned, which internally made the older man very happy. “You have a loose hose and I was trying to put it back in place but…” dropping his hand from his lips a set of scratches across his skin. “Something scratched me.” Goro’s eyes were wide with concern and he grabbed the mechanics hand with both of his, inspecting it carefully. “I-I’ll be fine, it’s just a scratch…” The younger man ignored him and dropped his hand. Rushing over to the car and leaning over the open engine, “Hiro-chan! Hiro-chan! Come out sweetie! Come to daddy!” Shingo sauntered over and poked Takuya in the side, bringing him out of the thoughts the phrase ‘Come to daddy’ had brought to mind. “Now’s your chance, his cat is stuck in the engine! Be the hero!” he hissed in his ear as they watched their customer try and lure the cat out, slightly panicking.

 

Takuya shoved Shingo off, “We can get him out Inagaki-san don’t worry.” Motioning for the other two guys to go to the back and push, he jumped in and popped the car into neutral. The three men pushed the heavy classic car onto the lift. A quiet meow came from the engine as Takuya started it and Shingo had to grab their customer to make sure he didn’t run under the car while the lift was going. “It’s ok! It’s ok! Kimura’s got it.” Goro just looked back, scared and concerned. “No one knows the inside of that car better than Kimura. He’s the only one you trust with it right? Trust him now. He’ll make sure your cat isn’t hurt. I promise.” The confidence Shingo had in the older man calmed Goro some.

 

Ducking under the car and looking up into the dark mess that was the underside of the vehicle. Takuya clicked his tongue and made kissy noises. “Hiro-chan~” he called, centering on the answering meow. Shedding the top of his coveralls, letting it fall around his waist. Reaching his hands up into the engine, one holding still and another working. Whispering softly, face twitching a bit, finally the end of a hose dropped and a grey head appeared from under the car. Takuya smiled, “Good kitty, Hiro-chan.” Carefully using both of his hands to pull the cat out and holding him against his chest. The animal was fine just covered in grease. Takuya was tackled, pale arms tangling with his to take the cat. “Hiro-chan! How did you get in there! You’re not supposed to even be outside!” Goro was misty eyed and kissing the cat between the ears. “He was probably hiding in there because it was warm.” Tan fingers scratching the cat under the chin. “He’s all dirty, if you want you can clean him up in the sink over there. Your shirt's ruined though,” Takuya smiled pointing at the huge grease stains that had come from the cat's fur. “I can buy another shirt that doesn’t matter…” Goro hugged the animal tight, snuggling him till it meowed in protest. Chastising the beast as he walked away to clean it up. 

 

“He’s not nearly as shallow as I thought…” Shingo said leaning on Takuya as they watched him lovingly clean up the cat, not flinching at the hissing as it got wet. “You better put the car back together and clean yourself up. You’re covered in about as much grease as the cat!” clapping the shorter man on the back so hard he stumbled. Shoving Shingo right back as revenge, then he went back to the car, quickly plugging all the hoses back in. Making sure everything was nice and tight then walking over to the sink so he could get himself clean as well. The cat was wet and angry but obviously used to the treatment. Goro had been cooing at the cat as Takuya walked up and he couldn't help but giggle. Huffing, slightly offended at being laughed at, the man looked serious as he scrubbed the last bit of grease out of his pet’s fur. “Sorry, it’s just… you’re really cute with your cat.” Takuya smiled and pet the sad, wet animal. Goro’s face softened, “Sorry, Hiro-chan is my best friend. I get a bit weird about him.” whipping a towel out from under the sink and scooping up the cat, Takuya puffed out his cheeks at the animal and then vigorously toweled the cat dry, despite the meows of protest. The younger man smiled at the silly mechanic playing with his pet. Tangling the cat up in the towel and cuddling him close, “You shouldn’t worry Inagaki-san like that Hiro-chan~” nibbling on the annoyed cat’s ear. That melodious laugh made Takuya’s heart soar. “Do you like cats Kimura-kun?” Goro took the clean and dry beast back. “I like all animals…” Takuya ruffled his long hair and bit embarrassed now.

 

Suddenly the engine of the Maserati roared to life, purring like the animal in Goro’s arms. Takuya finally understood why the man loved his car so much. Tsuyoshi pulled it up right next to them. Leaving the door open and the engine running. Goro let his cat loose in the car and stood in the doorway, pulling his wallet out. “No charge.” Goro froze, eyeing the other man. “All that matters is that Hiro-chan is safe.” Takuya nodded nervously, not really able to meet Goro’s eyes. Thrusting the towel into Goro’s hands. “So you don’t get grease on the upholstery.” he mumbled and walked away. Leaving a surprised and smiling man to get in his car and drive away.

 

\--------------

“YOU BLEW IT!” Shingo yelled at Takuya from the table. “Why didn’t you ask him out?! You have been pining after him for MONTHS!” All three of them were lounging in the small apartment above the shop where they lived. It was Takuya’s night to cook. In the kitchen wearing sweatpants and an apron, trying to ignore his friends ribbing. “You were his hero! That was the perfect moment! You realize he’s been flirting back with you? Right Tsuyoshi?” “Huh?” “See Tsuyopon agrees!” Takuya slammed the pot of curry down on the table, making the other two jump. “HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE A GUY LIKE THAT OUT? HE’S THE SON OF ONE OF THE RICHEST BUSINESSMEN IN THE COUNTRY. WE CAN BARELY AFFORD CABLE!” Slamming his body into a chair so hard is squeaked on the floor. Angrily scooping rice on his plate, followed by curry and shovelling it into his mouth. His two friends silent, in awe of his outburst. “You really like him don’t you…” Tsuyoshi asked carefully. Takuya’s chewing slowed but he didn’t answer. “I thought you just wanted to sleep with him?” Shingo leaned in trying to catch Takuya’s eye. Lip curled, the older man ignored him and kept eating. “It was the cat wasn’t it?” That was exactly it. Watching Goro take care of it… Takuya had wanted to be that cat so bad. Heart aching at that smile, the care and affection that had been given to the animal. Wanting it for himself. Just once.


	2. Chapter 2

Takuya was out later than usual, in a ritzy part of town. Swinging his bag of combini beer as he tried to light a cigarette. Stupid hosts, all of them wanted their cars returned at work. Everytime he went in there they tried to recruit him too. Takuya took a long draw off the cigarette, letting the smoke slowly leave his mouth. It was a lot more money but he could never be happy doing something like that. Checking his watch and cursing, picking up the pace to make sure he could catch the last train. 

 

“Leave me alone!”

“Aw come on Goro-chan~ We used to have so much fun!”

“I told you no! We are through!”

 

Takuya stopped, the yelling drawing his attention and noticing a very familiar red sports car. Goro was striding across the parking lot towards it. A big foreign guy following after him.

 

“Goro! I love you!”

 

The other man turned on his heel as he reached his car. “Do not give me that load of crap! Men who love me don’t cheat on me and then slap across the face when I yell at them for it! Fuck off, I’m out.” He turned to open his car door and the bigger man slammed it shut, pinning Goro there. “No. You are mine.” Ripping Goro around to face him. The smaller man tried to fight but he was easily pinned against the vehicle. “I know you like it rough Goro-chan but this is a bit much don’t you think?” Goro was trying to get his face as far away as possible from this disgusting man. “OY!” Both of them looked up just in time for a foot to connect square in the foreigners face. Takuya landed like a cat after he came off the edge of the car. The big man stumbled backwards holding his face as Takuya ran forward. Goro still frozen in astonishment that his mechanic just slid across the hood of his car to kick a man in the face. Cigarette still hanging from his lips as he darted around and kicked the foreigner in the knee as hard as possible, his target landing with a thud, crying in pain. “Get in the car Goro, let’s go!” scrambling back towards the car, ‘Goro move!” Finally the younger man snapped out of his shock and ran around to the left side of the car. Takuya just booking it for the door. Jumping in as the engine roared to life, “Shit!” hurriedly stomping out his cigarette on the ground and closing the door as the car peeled out of the parking lot. 

 

Sitting in silence, each of them only hearing their own hearts pound in their ears. Finally Takuya leaned forward, bending over, kinda dizzy from the rush. Surprised to see his bag of beer between his feet. But he’d dropped it right before jumping on the car… Slyly looking at the driver through his curtain of hair, even in the middle of all that, Goro had seen an abandoned bag of booze and picked it up. He couldn’t help it, he tried to hold it back but it was too strong.

 

Goro jumped when his saviour burst out laughing. “I can’t believe you grabbed it! You actually saw it there and picked it up! I just… I can’t...” The mechanic was almost in tears, leaning against the door and laughing. His laugh was so dorky, and cute, and infectious… Goro couldn’t help but start too. So hard he had to pull over while they got the giggles out of there system. “You're laughing at me for picking up the beer when you took time to properly extinguish your cigarette!” Goro was arms crossed on the steering wheel. Half hiding his face, his smile just peeking out. Takuya was defensive, “You hate anything getting this car dirty!” Poking him in the shoulder, “I would have been ok with it this time Kimura-kun.” Both of them settled as Goro started the car again. “Let me take you home.”

 

The ride was a bit long and very silent. After 20 minutes of both of them eyeing one another when the other wasn’t looking Takuya finally broke the silence. Ruffling his hair a bit, “So… who was that I kicked in the face?” Snorting as he changed lanes, “A man I am never seeing again…” Running his fingers along the lines of the door, “So that’s the kind of guy you like…” Takuya knew even more now that he had no chance. He wasn’t a big foreigner who could flash cash and give Goro everything he wanted. Pouting a little as he looked out the window.

 

“No that’s the type of man I enjoy fucking, not the type of man I like,” Goro’s eyes slid up and down the mechanic. He had always noticed the other man’s looks but had never seriously considered him. Though the occasional fantasy of them in the back seat had woken him up in a cold sweat and wanting. He’d always assumed the other man was wading in women so why bother. Now he was starting to understand. The occasional flirting had made the mechanic uncomfortable but not because he didn’t like men. Quite the opposite in fact. 

 

Pulling into the driveway of the shop, Goro put the car in park. “Thank you, Kimura-kun.” Blushing, Takuya scooped up his bag, “Don’t worry about it.” Getting out of the car, the younger man’s eyes just watching as he walked across the front of the car. Jumping out, the slam of the door made Takuya turn. Startled when lips met his, passion suddenly lit ablaze. The grocery bag hit the ground, can’s rolling away as Goro was pushed up against the car. Tongues eagerly exploring, Takuya hitched Goro’s butt up onto the hood and those long legs found themselves around his waist. The man of his dreams rubbing up against him like an animal in heat, hands tangling in his hair. Goro’s growing desire rubbing up against him.

 

Takuya stopped. Whispering against his lips, “I can’t…” Head dropping to the other man’s shoulder, getting a delicious whiff of his scent. He wanted to strip Goro, bury his face in his neck, and fuck him on this car as hard as possible. But he couldn’t. Standing up and disentangling the other man’s limbs. “You went through a lot tonight… I can’t take advantage of you like that.” Turning and scooping up his beer off the ground, walking back towards the stairs up to the apartment. Goro’s voice cracked from distress, ‘But I want to thank you!” Takuya turn back towards him. “I want you to want me, not for it to feel like some sort of obligation.” 

Goro just watched that back retreat up the stairs. Lungs tight, trying not to cry. What he couldn’t see was Takuya’s own tears.


	3. Chapter 3

“Nakai-kun!” Takuya swore he heard the small man’s back crack when Shingo picked him up in a bear hug. “Put me down!” Brushing off his suit after he was set down. “What are you even doing here?” Takuya slung and arm around his old friend, leading him into the lobby. “The boss asked me to pick up his good-for-nothing son from whatever drunk binge he was on. That guy’s gone off the rails lately.” Sticking his hands in his pockets, “Something’s got him depressed. I feel bad for him with the way he’s treated. I’ve tried to talk to him about it but he’s kept his trap shut.” Tsuyoshi brought him a cup of coffee and Takuya stuck his hand in Nakai’s pocket to take the keys. ‘That’s nice of you but what do you need us to do to the car?” Jingling the keys in Nakai’s face and dodging the little man’s swipe. “Change the oil! Also it’s making a noise.” Takuya waved the older off as he walked out to the car.

Hopping in the car he heard a groan, “Shit.” Takuya rolled his eyes. Nakai hadn’t said the idiot was in the back of the car. “Sir. Sir, I’ll need you to get out.” The guy just tightened up, sweater riding up and revealing old bruises across his back. The mechanics heart softened, no wonder the kid drank. “Hey, Hey. Wake up” shaking him gently, with a groan, rolling over and sitting up. It was Goro.

Yelling from the parking lot drew the other three men outside. Takuya was sitting on the ground, holding the side of his face as Goro stood above him.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU HADN’T BEATEN THAT GUY UP. HE WAS ONE OF MY DAD’S BUSINESS PARTNERS. MY FATHER BEAT ME FOR NOT KEEPING HIM ENTERTAINED.” Tears started to flow down his cheeks. “HE DIDN’T CARE THE GUY ALMOST  _ RAPED _ ME. JUST THAT HE WAS THREATENING TO LEAVE BECAUSE HE WASN’T HAPPY.” The volume dropped and Goro started to get choked up. “I knew he liked to use me to sweeten deals but… I thought he at least cared a little bit! But NO I’m just a little WHORE to keep his business clients HAPPY.” Stomping his foot and anger flaring up again, “AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF I CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT  _ YOU _ .” His voice broke on the last word and he collapsed into a sobbing mess. 

Gentle arms encircled him. Lips kissed his temple and soft hair tickled his skin. Thumb wiping his tears away. “Stay here with us.” Goro blinked the tears out of his eyes. “Stay here with us. No strings. You can stay in the office in the apartment.” Goro sniffed, finally leaning into the other man’s arms. “And yes, you can bring Hiro-chan. I hope he gets along with dogs…” Goro looked up at him eyes full of fear. “I’m afraid of dogs.” 

The other three burst out laughing at the two idiots cuddling on the ground in the middle of the parking lot. 

\--------------------

The purr of the sports car made Takuya jump up. “Calm down!” Shingo pulled him back on the couch by his shirt. “Don’t look to excited, he’ll know you're desperate.” Punching the bigger man in the arm, “Shut up Shingo.” Scrambling up, he went for the door. Opening it just as Goro was about to knock. Standing in a simple sweater, Hiro-chan was purring in his arms. Not even in a cat carrier. The other two waved from the couch as they walked through the apartment. It was large and simple, obviously inhabited by bachelors but mostly clean. Much better than Goro had been expecting actually. Takuya pulled open the office door, a decent sized room that was moderately organized. Paper was EVERYWHERE. “You don’t keep everything organized in a computer?” Goro picked up a pile of past part orders as Hiro-chan jumped out of his arms to explore. “I do all the business stuff and I’m not good with computers.” Takuya said sheepishly. “What do the other two do?” Goro was absent mindedly picking through papers. “Shingo takes care of all the advertising and Tsuyoshi answers phones. When we aren’t fixing the cars.” Hiro-chan jumped up on the desk meowing for attention. Petting him as he was thinking. “It’s nothing you need to worry about Goro.” A soft disarming smile, “Thank you for letting me stay.” Takuya had never seen much of this gentle side before, he liked it.

Claws scratching against the tile, “EEEee!” Goro shrieked as the dog attacked trying to jump up and lick his face. “Bonita no!” Takuya grabbed the lab around the neck pulling her off. “Bad girl! What have I said about jumping!” Holding onto her collar and crouching down next to her. She was looking at scared Goro happily panting. Takuya grabbed her by the face, “Look at me. Look at me Bonita.” Obediently she did. “Don’t jump on-no you look at me!- Don’t jump on people!” he stared her down till she calmed and sat down. Smiling and patting her on the head, “Good girl!” making a kissy face and she licked his lips kissing him back. Goro snorted, and Takuya shot him daggers, “What?!” Shaking his head, “Nothing.” Standing up in a huff, walking out followed by the happy lab. The door snapped shut behind him.

\---------------

The weeks since Goro moved in, things had mostly settled into routine. Though Tsuyoshi, Shingo, and Nakai had an ongoing bet on when Goro and Takuya would finally break and hop in bed with one another. A tightness had developed between the two of them. The red string of fate, drawing them closer and closer to one another. 

“Inagaki-san, I’m coming in, I need some of the parts orders…” Two things had immediately assaulted Takuya’s brain. A, All of his papers were different and B, Goro was wearing GLASSES. “What are you looking for? Blank forms or what you ordered?” Looking up from his laptop. Curled on the small bed he’d brought in. Bare toes wiggling as he waited for an answer. “Uh.. uh… Blank ones…” Goro got up and opened the closet. Brand new filing cabinets filling half and Goro’s clothes on the other. Digging through the neatly labeled files, “You realized you can do this all online now right? The orders are fulfilled faster and with less issues as well.” Pulling out the correct form for him and handing it over. “Did… did you reorganize all of it?” Goro nodded and pulled Takuya over. “This cabinet is taxes, bills, business running paperwork, and so on. This one is customer records, and the last one is empty for now. Except this top drawer that is all house bills. I also made some digitals records as I was filing, mostly for the last year and you are wasting a ton of money.” His arms were crossed, lips pursed as he stared at the cabinets. “Inagaki-san… how…” A rueful smile crossed his face, “I was supposed to be taking over the business till my sister married a businessman my father felt was more suited to the task.” Crossing his arms and looking at the floor. “He told me he had a better job for me. One I was more suited for.”

Takuya rubbed Goro’s arm comfortingly. He wanted to hold him and kiss him and call his dad an asshole but… “Well you’re obviously better than me at this. You’re in charge now. I'll focus on fixing cars and getting this family money.” The smile at the word family made Takuya’s heart flutter. “Alright then. Get me a list of what needs to be ordered and I’ll do it.” Leaving but pausing at the door, Takuya looked back as Goro who was settling back on the bed. “Inagaki-san… I like you better this way.” 

“Shut up and get me that list”


	4. Chapter 4

The dim light of a cigarette flickered to life under the stairs. Takuya flopped in the old chair kept out there. Legs crossed at the ankles on an old bucket. Nakai was barely visible as he crossed the parking lot in the dark. Takuya just holding up his lighter to give his approaching friend a hand. His oldest buddy sitting down in the other old chair beside him. “How's everything going? Do you need anything?” Takuya smiled as he tapped the ashes in an old beer can. “Thanks to Goro-chan we aren’t in the red this month.” Nakai was taken aback. “He is definitely a business man’s son.”

“His father is looking for him you know.” The brim of his fedora covered his eyes but Takuya knew Nakai was worried. “I don't know what he’s going to do to you if he finds you. Or what he’ll do to me for not telling him.” Leaning back, watching the smoke drift lazily from his mouth into the night sky. Takuya rubbed out his cigarette butt on the overflowing can and pulled his knees up to his chest. Hugging them, staring up at the stars, “I couldn’t just leave him Hiro-chan.” The older man’s lips twitched at the ancient nickname, “I know. You just did what I was thinking of doing.” Takuya glanced over and sized up his tiny old friend. The one who had protected them since he was a young teen. “You are still rescuing strays? Even at your age?” Nakai flicked his cigarette butt at him. “I’m not that old! Only 27!” Getting up out of the chair and kicking Takuya’s, “You will be too soon!” The older man looked at the ground. Grinding the still smoking butt with his toe. Takuya smiled knowingly, Nakai had never been good at expressing himself. He’d just gotten worse with age. “The kid has gone through just as bad a life as we have, not all hardship is as obvious as ours was.” With a small wave he walked back towards his car. Takuya cupped both hands around his mouth, “LOVE YOU HIRO-CHAN!~”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE”

\--------------

Takuya was still laughing as he came back in the apartment. It was late and the house was quiet. Shingo’s snores drifting from his partially open door. The low noise of the television drew Takuya to the living room. Gasping quietly at what he found, dashing off to find Shingo’s old Polaroid. Sneaking back with it, trying not to giggle. He had to get a picture of this. Goro was curled up on the couch. The empty wine glass on the table was probably the culprit. Glasses askew on his face, Hiro-chan laid out on Goro’s shoulder and  _ Bonita _ had jumped up on the couch and snuggled under Goro’s arm. The other man had gotten used to her but was still skittish so this was a rare opportunity. The loud snap of the camera made Goro groan. Hiro-chan jumped off as soon as he moved, but he grabbed the dog and pulled her closer. “I thought you didn’t like doggies Goro-chan~” Takuya teased as he was shaking the picture. “Hmmm?” sleepily he opened his eyes, jumping as he realised what exactly he was cuddling. Bonita, wagging her tail, barked happily at finally being able to cuddle with the boy who always runs away. Goro was instantly over the back of the couch and in a heap on the floor.

Takuya was laughing like a hyena as he crouched next to the dazed man, handing him the picture. “Goro-chan, Bonita is a nice dog I swear. She would never hurt you.” She was around the corner of the couch, watching them. A sad look in her eye, obviously thinking she did something bad. Takuya flopped down on the floor with his back to Goro. Legs spread in a V, leaning forward making kissing noises and patting the floor, “Come here Bonita~ You didn’t do anything wrong~” The sulking animal walked over and snuggled into her owner's arms. It only took a few seconds of Takuya cuddling her neck to get her tail wagging again. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re a good girl.” Bonita barked right in his ear, he heard a whimper and out of the corner of his eye saw pale fingers tentatively stroke the dog's head.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Goro sat on the floor, just watching this man snuggle his dog.  _ It’s like me and Hiro-chan… _ Even though he was afraid, he wanted to join in. Takuya looked so happy and Goro wanted to be apart of that. Obviously the dog was nice and only wanted to be his friend but as the saying goes, once bitten twice shy. His brain flashed back to that German Shepard. One of the guard dogs at the house, when he was small he’d tried to pet it. That had earned him an emergency hospital trip and a, now faint, scar on his arm. His mother had still been alive then, so they hadn’t had guard dogs since. Hugging his left arm to his body, rubbing his forearm like a genie's lamp. Wishing and hoping for some courage. Biting his lip he reached over.  _ She’s nice. She’s nice. She’s nice. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Takuya looked over his shoulder to see Goro. The man’s eyes were closed tight and he was obviously fighting a tremendous fear to pet her. Smiling Takuya put his hand over Goro’s pressing it down onto the dog's head. “You’re barely petting her Goro-chan. Scoot closer, it’s ok.” Tentatively he came closer, sitting next to Takuya. Their sides pressed together, one of Takuya’s hands on the floor behind Goro. “Use both hands, rub her sides she likes that.” He watched as Goro leaned in a bit more, digging both his hands into her fur. The dog was happily panting and thumping her tail, Goro was starting to relax. Bonita barked happily and Goro tried to shoot backwards. Stopped by a strong arm, hand rubbing his back. “It’s okay Goro-chan. She’s happy. That’s her happy bark.” The arm settled around Goro’s hips as he relaxed again. His hands rubbed the dog's ears and he stuck his face in her neck, Goro finally seemed to trust her. Takuya’s heart fluttered watching this beautiful man finally play with his dog. Bright eyes meet his, staring from the dog’s neck. “Goro-chan?” the man in question asked,  amused. Takuya’s face got redder and redder as he rambled, ‘Well… you live here now… you're not a customer anymore and if you don’t like it that’s fine just let me know-” Words cut off with lips meeting his. Takuya’s eyes went wide. It was a simple kiss that Goro didn’t try to make anything more. “Goro-chan is fine.” Giggling at Takuya’s frozen face and hugging Bonita tight. The other man tried to lean in for another kiss but instead got a lip full of dog muzzle. Bonita had stuck her face between them. “Oy!” Takuya growled. She snuggled up to Goro’s face, giving him a lick on the cheek. “Hey! I won’t be cock blocked by my dog!” Takuya tackled her and they wrestled on the floor with Goro just cracking up at the two of them.

“SHUT UP!”

“AH AH AH BONITA NO GET OFF ME! TAKUYA HELP!”

“This is what happens when you leave your door open at night Shingo. DON’T COMPLAIN!”


	5. Chapter 5

Goro walked in from the pouring rain, slamming two very full bags of booze down on the kitchen table. “Let’s get drunk!” He barked out from under the dripping wet poncho. “How much money did you spend…” Takuya pulled a decent bottle of tequila out of the bag. The other 3 poking through as well. “The last of my personal money I earned working for my dad.” Walking back over to the entry way to hang up the soaked garment. “Wait…” Shingo looked at the booze, eyes sliding to the new dishes, then to the tv and couch in the living room. “Have you been spending your personal money on us?!” Goro walked right past all of them and started pulling glasses from the cabinet. “You only just now realized this? No wonder you guys were always in the red before” Cracking open the nearest bottle, (with a surprising amount of force) which happened to be the tequila. Pouring himself a shot and slamming it back. Smacking the glass back down on the table he started to fill another when he got tackled. “Goro! Stop!” Nakai and Takuya grabbed him. Shingo took the bottle. There was a second distinctive cracking sound. All of them looked over to see Tsuyoshi pouring himself some whiskey. “You want us to help you use up the last of that dirty money right?” He shot it back with a nice “Ahhh~” and smacking his lips.

Goro didn’t meet anyone's eyes but Tsuyoshi had been on the right track. He hated that money and just wanted it out of his account. So he wasn't reminded of how he’d earned it. It had started with the file cabinets, using that guilt money on them had felt good. He’d ended up slowly replacing most of the houses old furniture and kitchen ware. This cornucopia of alcohol was the last of it and he wanted to celebrate.

“Let’s play a game!” Shingo jumped up and grabbed the whiskey bottle from Tsuyoshi. Acquiring a glass and pouring himself one. Catching up to Goro and Tsuyoshi. “Never have I ever?” Takuya grinned and Nakai groaned, “I hate this game…” But the dragged Goro back to the table.

Tsuyoshi first, “Never have I ever stolen something over 1000 yen” All five of them drank. Shingo kicked him under the table, “You’re supposed to pick something you haven't done!” The smaller man whined, “But I wanted to drink!” Nakai’s eyes slid over to Goro, “What did you steal?” Smiling at the rim of his glass, “A super models panties.” The other four just gaped at him. “I was 13 and one of my father's many mistresses was over. Designer. One of a kind. Used.” The others fell over giggling. “I still have them.” Clutching their guts, the others were dying. 

Shingo next, “Never have I ever flirted out of a speeding ticket!” Both Nakai and Goro drank. “You! Flirt?!” Goro was giggling at the idea of Nakai doing it. “She was a really cute lady officer!” Nakai’s turn, “Never have I ever been in handcuffs!” Tsuyoshi, Takuya and Goro drank, “Too many fights… never convicted!” Takuya pointed. Tsuyoshi was curious, “Goro did you get arrested?” A sexy smirk, “No. Never~” Takuya snorted and his heartbeat quickened at the idea of Goro in handcuffs in bed. Goro’s turn next. “Never have I ever swam naked.” Takuya was the only one to drink and it was Goro’s turn to blush at the idea.

“Never have I ever experimented sexually” Tsuyoshi chirped and in unison Takuya, Goro and Nakai slammed it back. The little man was blushing, pulling his beanie down to cover his face. “Never have I ever kissed a man.” Everyone but Shingo drank. “Whaaaaa?” “Never have I ever taken pictures in my underwear.” Shingo and Goro this time in a unison of giggles. Goro swayed “Never have I ever…” he fell over.

Laughing the others drunkenly started cleaning up. Shingo face planted in his mattress. Nakai and Tsuyoshi somehow cutely curled up in Tsu’s room. Takuya closed the doors after them. Making sure Bonita was fed. Stumbling back out to help Goro up. Now that the house was just full of quiet snores and the soft sound of rain, Takuya studied the sleeping face. Brushing hair out of his face, leaning over to steal a soft kiss from those lips. “Never have I ever… fallen in love at first sight…” Goro mumbled and tried to grab for his drink. “No more drinks for you!” Takuya grabbed his wrist and helped him up off the floor. “But it's in the rules…” He leaned on the slightly shorter man. “You picked something you would drink for?” Goro snuggled into him and said nothing.

Helping the younger man into his room, Goro pulled Takuya down into the twin bed. “Goro! No!” Long fingers tangled in his hair, lips hot and open against Takuya’s. Everything was hazy but felt so good. Takuya’s lips trailed down that pale neck. Pulling him in by the front of his shirt. Soft moans filled the room. Too drunk to do much more than tease. Takuya felt hands going up his shirt, running along his back, feeling up his shoulders. Legs tangled together, their ardor tapered off till they fell asleep in each other's arms.

\-----------

“Someone turn off the sun please…” Takuya mumbled as he hid his eyes from that bright devil. Eyes shooting open when lips felt skin and someone’s arms pulled him in a bit closer. Bright red as the memories of the night before came flooding back. If they hadn’t been so drunk they definitely would have done it. Now he was trapped in the other man’s arms. His face tucked under Goro’s chin, against his neck. Hands on that broad chest and legs interlocked, it was rare Takuya was ever held like this. Relaxing against that warm body, it was kinda nice. The other man shifted and Takuya almost gasped. Goro’s morning wood scraped up his leg and man it was huge. He’d felt it before but had been a little too busy to notice and it had only been starting before. But this one was full, heavy and sitting on his thigh. It was not like he’d been expecting Goro to be small but… not quite  _ that _ big. Honestly it was bigger than his own, not by much but it was. Strangely he didn’t mind that at all though. But… he’d alway assumed the other man liked to be on the bottom, was he judging a book by it’s cover and making an unfair assumption? Was he making one now? This dick on his thigh was a conundrum. 

“Mmmm… morning sweetheart…” lips teased his ear and that dick he’d been staring at rubbed against his leg. Takuya jumped when a hand went up his shirt and teeth grazed the shell of this ear. “Looking for round two?” On reflex Takuya shoved him off, that’s when Goro was fully awake. “Oh! OH!” Covering his crotch with his hands a bit embarrassed of it’s current state. “Sorry… I thought you were some random girl…” The older man huffed, “Girl?! Random?!” Blushing hard at his mistake, “I just felt your hair against my face… I’m sorry…” Takuya was pouting, “We didn’t even have a round one…” 

“Well.. we…” Takuya cut him off, “No! I could be anyone in your bed right now and you would fuck me! God, I thought you’d changed!” Rolling out of the bed on to his feet, stomping right out the door and slamming it shut. Grabbing Bonita’s leash, leaving the house in a huff to take her for her morning walk. 

\----------------------------------------

Goro stuck his sleep ruffled head out his door just in time to see the front door slam, “It’s just sex…” he mumbled. “It’s not for him.” Goro jumped at Nakai’s hungover voice. “When he likes someone it's much more than that” The older man was trying not to smile at all the hair that was normal carefully styled, now all over the place and hanging in Goro’s eyes. “You basically just dismissed his  _ obvious _ feelings for you. Idiot.” Grabbing a banana off the kitchen table, “He’s probably wondering if you actually like him or just think he’s hot.” Nakai walked out the door, waving goodbye with a banana hanging half eaten out of his mouth. Goro’s face went into his hands and just let out a low groan.

\--------------------------------------

Takuya came back still grumpy but at least he wasn’t ready to punch someone in the face. Pushing his hair back off his sweaty forehead, something smelt really good. “Shingo are you baking again?” Instead of Shingo he found Goro, cook book in one hand, mixing ingredients with the other. The last of Takuya’s anger seeped out of him. His heart was weary and in pain. The other man was so cute, wearing his glasses (which had slid down his nose), actually using the old apron, a relic of Nakai’s mom. The timer dinged and Goro reached to open the oven, ‘Wait!” Takuya ran over and grabbed his wrist tight, holding the other man close from behind. He’d almost been too late. “We don’t bake often for a reason.” Letting Goro go and grabbing a pot holder. “The oven doesn’t seal right and the handle gets really hot…” pulling the oven open and retrieving the perfect savory muffins inside. “Shingo normally did the baking, he’s magic with desserts, but he kept forgetting and burning himself.” A wistful look on his face as he set the pastries out to cool. “Now he only bakes if he has a monster craving for cake or something.” 

Goro was looking at the floor, holding his arm close. Takuya took those pale fingers in his hand, examining them, not really sure what he was looking for. “I’m sorry,” the younger man mumbled, staring down at their hands, not wanting to meet his friends eyes. “I know how you feel and I didn’t mean to make it sound trivial.” Not moving and still playing with Goro’s fingers he felt his face get hot. Another hand covered Takuya’s, he’d never noticed how messed up Goro’s hands were. His brain had always thought his nails would be perfect and manicured, thin almost feminine fingers. But really Goro’s fingers were thick, nails short, obviously chewed on out of habit. In reality a bit big for him. Details like this made him love the idiot all the more.

“I’ve become a bit jaded when it comes to sex,” Goro said in such a matter of fact, straight tone. “Sex, for me, is… meaningless most of the time. I have had sex with so many people, so many times, for dumb reasons I didn’t care about and with people I don’t ever remember.” Squeezing Takuya’s hands tight, “But  _ being _ with you, here, just… existing together… Means the world to me.” Takuya was still looking at the floor, but he returned that tight grip and his smile was impossible to hide.

Hand under Takuya’s chin, gently forcing him to look him in the eye. “I most definitely  _ don’t _ want a drunken hook up to be how I end up sleeping with you.” Smirking as his dark stare drilled into those bright brown eyes. “I will be  _ fully _ aware,” stepping forward enough that Takuya backed up against the table, one hand on the surface, the other still being held. Hips pressed together as Goro leaned in, lips so close. Not quite touching but Takuya’s own tingled in anticipation. “Of exactly what we do, when we do it.” 

“These muffins are really good Goro,” both men froze, hair standing up on the back of their necks. Sleepy, completely not hungover, Tsuyoshi was in the kitchen. Half a muffin in his mouth, hair every which way and only in clingy sweatpants that were far too large. Taking a second muffin and just walking by both of them. Shingo sleepily stumbling out after them in the opposite attire of shirt and no pants. “We eat in here.” Grumbling as he walked by taking a muffin or two and sniffing the mix in Goro’s bowl. Finally flopping next to Tsuyoshi, both of them watching cartoons.

Takuya, growling under his breath, “Now we know what being parents is like.” Goro snorted loudly and burst out laughing. Which of course set off Takuya, laughing at the cute snort.

“YOU GUYS ARE LOUD. WE’RE WATCHING TV!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you going to take him on a date soon?” Tsuyoshi asked as he was following Takuya around the grocery store. “He’s been here for months you should take him out.” He was holding the basket as hot pot ingredients were tossed in by a silent older man. “I know you guys had that fight but didn’t you make up?” Takuya was just staring at different cuts of meat, completely ignoring the younger man. “Don’t use the money excuse! This time last year we were surviving on Nakai’s rice recipes and now we are buying hot pot!” Takuya put his choice in the basket and gave Tsuyoshi his best ‘Shut the fuck up’ glare. The other man didn’t notice. “You have been wanting to take him out forever! Now he’s here and you have cold feet what are you-”

“FINE! I’LL TAKE HIS ASS OUT ON A DATE!”

The old ladies around them in the store just stared at the now angry and embarrassed Takuya as he stomped away down a different aile. 

“So where are you gonna take him?’

\--------------------

“No”

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean no. We aren’t coming here.”

Goro was refusing to step inside the nice restaurant that Takuya had made reservations at. Both of them dressed fashionably. Crossing his arms and tapping his foot just giving Takuya a staredown. He could not believe the younger man was throwing a temper tantrum.

“What do you want a nicer place? Seriously?!”

“No”

“Then what do you want?!”

“A place we can both have fun. This won’t be fun for you.”

Goro grabbed Takuya’s hand dragged him back to the car. “I get what you were trying to do and I appreciate it. Wanting to treat me proper, but I want to have a fun date with you. Not one where where you sit awkwardly on the other side of the table while you feel uncomfortable.” Shoving the shocked man back into the car and jumping behind the wheel. “Please stop being silly and assuming because I grew up rich I want rich things.” His eyes flicked over Takuya, smiling at the dark shirt with the silver stars, one red one over his breast. The nice but tight jeans and silver rings. Wanting to lean over and nibble on the earing peeking through that voluminous hair. “They wouldn’t have let you in wearing that anyways.”

“Why not? This is really nice!”

“It’s a black tie restaurant and you're wearing boots! I would have told you that if you had said where we were going beforehand!”

“I wanted it to be a surprise…”

The older man was staring out the window, pouting. If Goro had been old Goro he would have just pulled over and given him a quick, mouthy “cheer up.” But this was Takuya, he didn’t want to do that. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. Pulling up to a hidden restaurant. “Come on sourpuss,” smiling as they got out of the car.

“Hot dogs? Where did you find a hot dog place?”

“Nothing tastes better after a night of binge drinking than a hot dog,” The restaurant was a hole in the wall with just a window to order from. Their orders quickly served up, Goro stood to the side. “You’re taking me out right?” he grinned wickedly sashaying away with their food. Takuya smiled as he dug out his wallet. Jogging around the corner to find Goro in a small kids park. Sitting on a springy duck, the wall in front of him held their drinks and the big box of french fries.

“These better be damn good hot dogs for that price”

“They are I promise. The closest I have ever found to real American ones.”

Takuya plopped down on the wall, and took a big bite. Goro laughed at the indecipherable sounds of pleasure his date made. Takuya had to control himself so he didn’t scarf down the whole thing in a few bites. Leaning back on one hand, eating slowly, he watched Goro. The younger man was slowly swinging back and forth. Arms crossed on the ducks head. If he got close enough to the wall on his swing he’d snatch a fry or two from the box. The light kept shifting on the blue fabric of his silky shirt. Tight enough to show off the muscles that it normally looks like Goro doesn’t have. The leather of his pants squeaking against the plastic playground equipment. Takuya stared at his shoes, “I wanted to take you dancing but I didn’t know where we could go…” 

“You could have just asked, I know plenty of places!”

“I was taking you out I didn’t want to ask where to take you because I didn’t know!”

“Is that what took so long?”

Takuya was silent but it had been the truth. He’d been searching around for a nice place they could go and be normal. No hiding. But the only places he knew of were some seedy bars he hung out for a few months when he was younger and constantly horny. It didn’t take him long to get tired of that. Not a good place to take a date. He tried to look around online but all he really found were more hook up places. 

“My favorite club is down the street.” Goro stopped the rocking of the duck. “I never have taken anyone there before. It was my safe space to go have fun.” Smiling and resting his chin on his arms. “I want to take you.” Takuya was quiet for a moment. Goro wanted to take him to his special place. Smiling at his feet.

“Ok let's go.”

The bouncer just inside the door smiled at Goro, patting him on the shoulder. 

“You’re going to have to keep a close eye on him.” The big man rumbled as he looked Takuya up and down.

“Oh I know.” Possessively taking Takuya’s hand as the walked towards the bar. The club was not packed full and not ridiculously loud. A perfect intimate atmosphere that just seemed to be regulars. All happy to see Goro after months of absence. All of them eyeing Takuya. Goro squeezed his hand tight before dropping it at the bar to order. The bartender just made him a drink without even asking. The younger man just nudged Takuya into ordering. 

Whiskey in hand Takuya followed Goro to a booth in the back. Dark and shadowy, tight and small. Close together, sides pressed against each other as they leaned on the table and chatted. Drinks loosening them up a bit. Takuya leaned back, arm around the back of Goro’s section of the bench. A pale hand slipping up a jeaned thigh. 

“Let me get us some more drinks.” Takuya mumbled. His heart jackhammering, as he slipped off to the bar. Trying to calm down a bit. Motioning that he wanted two of the same. Tapping his fingers on the bar as he was waiting.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” A beautiful young man invaded Takuya’s space. Far too close for someone he didn’t know.

“Ah… yeah I’m here with someone”

“Doesn't mean you have to leave with the same someone” He ran his fingers down Takuya’s arm. Takuya jumped away from the pushy stranger.

“Takuya!” Goro appeared. Staring down this intruder. Takuya couldn't help but smile. If Goro was an animal, he’d be a cat. Back arched, hackles up and hissing at the intruder. This was his territory. He could see the tension bristle across his shoulders. The stranger backed off in a huff. Knowing he lost this battle. “Let's dance.” Goro grabbed Takuya’s hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

“Oh my god.” He was trying not to laugh at his date.

“What?!”

“I just… You are such a stiff dancer.” A snort escaped and Goro pouted, about ready to stalk off when he was pulled into Takuya’s arms. Holding on to Goro’s hips, his hot breath on his neck. Guiding him, the gentle rolling of his pelvis, “Loosen up Goro-chan.” Even though the he was slightly taller Goro felt comfortable in his arms. Not even a hair's breadth between their bodies, hesitantly lips kissed that pale neck. One hand sliding slowly from hip to thigh, lost in each other and the music.

“Is that Nakai?” Goro’s voice was confused and breathless. Takuya looked across the club, watching the older man run his finger along the edge of his usual fedora.

“We have to go.” Grabbing the younger man’s wrist. “Don’t make a scene, does this place have a back door?” 

“Yeah of course, whats going on? Are you trying to hide from Nakai? I think he knows we’re dating Takuya…” The older man copied Nakai’s action and they weaved through the crowd. 

“One finger along the brim means bail.” Pulling Goro into the hallway where the bathroom was holding him close and looking out through the club. Spotting quite a few bruiser types in suits. “It doesn’t look like those guys are here to hook up…” 

“Takuya’s what’s going on?!” Goro snapped as the entered the alley from the back door.

“THERE HE IS!”

“Shit!” Takuya cursed, grabbing his friend's hand tightly as he ran. Weaving down alleys footsteps close behind them. Turning down one to see Nakai running towards them. The older man only gave a nod. They skidded to a stop in front of him. A blind alley to the left, the older pair shoved Goro under the stairs just inside it’s mouth. Takuya turned and punched his friend in the face as hard as he could. The younger man gasping from his hiding spot as Takuya laid a few more hits on the smaller man’s jaw. Dashing under the stairs as Nakai stumbled back into the main alley. His hat falling off as he swayed. Goro tried to run out but he was pulled back and mouth covered by an iron grip. 

“Not a sound…” Takuya let go of his mouth as the chorus of shoes came closer. Goro could feel the older man’s heart slamming against his back as they watched the other men help Nakai. Eventually they ran off down the main alley chasing after where they thought their prey had gone. Nakai picking up his hat and adjusting it before he left with a few of the men. Takuya let out a sigh of relief, relaxing against the other man’s body.

“The cars safe. They didn’t find it. Good thing we parked so far from the club.” Imitating the thumb brushing the back of an invisible hat. 

“What is going on!” Goro’s voice cracked, tears were welling up in his eyes. Shoving Takuya off him, “Why did you hit him?!” Voice high and trying to scramble away. Takuya grabbed the struggling man into his arms, fighting to have him sit still and be quiet. Exasperated Goro was yanked into the older man’s arms and kissed. Lashing out, punching Takuya in the face. Sitting with his back pinned against the stairs. Arm still fully extended in front of him, shaking like a leaf. 

Takuya smiled while he held his jaw. Not exactly the romantic way he imagined in calming the other man down. But at least he wasn’t yelling or trying to run away now. “Your dad has been looking for you.” Sitting up and massaging the sore muscle. Surprised at how hard Goro could hit if he wanted too. “He’s not going to let you go easily it seems. Luckily Nakai has gotten himself in charge of finding you.” he sat forward, hair hanging over his eyes. “He’s been pretty good at keeping them off our tail. This was bad luck.” Pale fingers brushed those bangs back behind and ear. Playing with the new earring that had found its way in for the date. Goro leaned in and kissed Takuya softly. Foreheads resting together.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We didn’t want to worry you. You were really happy…”

“Both of you are idiots.” 

Hand slipping behind Takuya’s neck, pulling him back in. Lips pressing together, leaving just enough room for tongues to be deeply intimate. Slow and lazy but thorough. Takuya’s eyes were half lidded, mouth still hanging open a bit after Goro pulled away. 

“By the way, that's not a thank you. You just looked cute so I kissed you.” Takuya snorted and smiled a big toothy grin. 

**“Let's go home you idiot.” **


	7. Chapter 7

“You let him get away Masahiro…”

“The guy he was with caught me by surprise.”

“My idiot son is on some binge again and shacked up with some sugar daddy of course. This isn’t the first time he’s ran away. It’s probably the same guy as before.”

“I don’t think-”

“You didn’t get a good look at him did you Masahiro?”

“... No sir…”

“Then it’s the only lead we have besides the car. Look for him.”

“... Yes sir”

\--------------------

A shriek cut through the house. So loud Bonita ran out and started barking frantically to protect the boys from an unseen intruder.

“TAKUYA YOUR HAIR!” Goro was on the floor picking up the long soft locks scattered around Shingo and Takuya’s feet. Both of them laughing over their friend's distress. Shingo was just cleaning up the new crew cut. Still quite long on top but short in the back and sides. Naturally flaring up in a nice curve. 

“It’ll grow back Goro-chan, don’t worry.”

“But it was so beautiful…” Shingo tapped Takuya’s shoulder letting him know he was finished. “Why did you cut it all off? You could have just given it a trim…” The older man crouched down, grabbing a long fallen lock and tickling Goro’s face with it.

“Nakai called, seems that since a mysterious man has helped you twice they are now looking for him. While he can control them somewhat I figured changing my main distinctive feature would keep them off our backs. I know I look way different with short hair.” That cocky grin was already different. He seemed more childish and open, less mysterious and sensual. Goro didn’t mind it after all.

“Are you gonna keep a lock of it under your pillow Goro-chan~” Shingo teased. Blushing, Goro kicked out at the kids ankles. He dodged, laughing at how he’d struck a nerve. “I keep a lock under my pillow for good hair luck” The younger boy winked as he picked up a particularly big chuck and walked off.

Takuya helped Goro up off the floor and started sweeping up. Those dark eyes looked over the curve of that tan neck, lines of the shoulders now clearly visible. The tank top loose on his body. Sweatpants clinging nicely in all the right places.

“We gotta garage the car too.” Goro snapped out of his daydreaming at those words.

“They are looking for it too aren't they?” He sighed. “I guess I can find somewhere to have it stored.

“We have an old garage hidden under the apartment. Behind our smoking area. It’s full of junk right now though. You and I have to clean it out today. Shingo and Tsuyoshi can handle the shop.” 

\-----------

“Oy! Get up! We still got stuff to clean out!” Takuya snapped at his crush who was just lazily laying in the ratty smoking chair. 

“I’m tired!” Whiny and sweaty, throwing a tiny temper tantrum. It was a cold November day, dusty and dirty, head to toe in sweats. Goro had a bandana on his head protecting his hair.

Takuya’s hands on his hips, “It’s either this or selling the car!” snapping loudly. Goro pouted, petting Bonita as she circled around his chair, looking for attention. Jumping up and tackling the old garage again. The array of strange things they had found had lead to many questions. A wide array of knives, a suspicious amount of old electronics, lots of old empty prescription bottles and a faded sign advertising dates. 

Goro stood just looking at this old sign, “Ok, explain.”

“Huh?” The other man popped up out of the boxes, face streaked with dirt.

“All of this!” Goro spread out his arms. “This stuff! The hand signals! The shady dealings Nakai seems to do for my father!” 

Takuya rubbed the back of his newly bare neck with his hand. He knew he wasn’t going to get out of this one. Grabbing his package of cigarettes from the splintered old table where he kept them, flopping in a chair for a smoke.

“The honest truth, we weren't always just a mechanics shop. It used to be the side business and cover for all our other revenue.”

Goro sat down in the other chair, rapt with attention.

“So you were using it to launder money?” Takuya nodded, adjusting back in the chair so Bonita could jump up and snuggle him. Takuya wrapped his arms around the dog's neck, just hanging off her.

“The sign is the easiest to explain. Me and Nakai were young, barely fifteen, taking care of the other two. We started dating old ladies for money. Just going to swanky parties with them and so on. No sex. It was good money even if it was awful. It was easier for me. I looked older than I was.” Hugging the dog tight. “Shingo was barely 11 at the time, we had to do something.”

“Did you guys go to school? Where did you live? What about your parents?” Takuya chuckled over the rapid fire of questions. “Yes all of us went to school, though Shingo didn’t get past junior high. Doing that kept the authorities from looking into us. We lived here, but we were obviously too young to open the shop.” He looked up at the sky, cigarette almost impossibly hanging from his lips. “We were all abandoned or runaways. Taken in by Nakai’s mom. Over a few months she went from her and her one son to having 4 sons. It was a wonderful few months. But she died soon after. She’d fallen ill.” Goro watched Takuya’s eyes glaze over with past memory. The bright brown muted with sadness. “Nakai didn’t want us dragged back to where we came from, so he convinced a distant relative to say he was taking care of him and the rest of us hid. After a few months no one came checking. As long as we went to school they didn’t look into it either.” Looking back down at his doggies face, rubbing her cheeks, noise of her collar jingling through the empty yard. “So after the dates we bought a van, illegally of course, and ran a recycling scheme. Selling off the old electronics that still worked and the rest sold for scrap. It was pretty lucrative, we need something to cover our income. So we opened Nakai’s father's shop back up. That brought in even more, but we got greedy. That's where the pills come in.” He rubbed out the cigarette. “We were sneaking in pharmacies and stealing small amounts of medication.” Stopping short at Goro’s horrified face. “Hey! Hey! Medication overseas is expensive! This stuff went to those people who couldn't afford it! We never stole stuff to get high off of or anything!” Snorting angrily at the look he was getting. “Shingo got caught and arrested just after his 18th birthday. He barely got released after a few days on some sort of technicality. That's when we woke up. Neither me nor Nakai could bare to go through that again. We closed up the illegal stuff that day.”

He shooed the dog off his lap and got up and stretched. “Though we still do illegal racing mods on cars if people bring in the parts. But that's rare anymore. Most of that stuff needs equipment to install it that we just can’t afford to buy”

“And Nakai’s job?”

“We needed money. A friend got him a good job. His previous ‘experience’ got him unexpected places.”

“I’m sorry…”

Takuya turned and saw Goro curled up in that chair. Holding one leg close and letting the other dangle. Bangs hanging a bit in his eyes. His hair was getting a bit long and fluffy, day by day progressing slowly more towards cute and farther from sexy. Takuya preferred it.

“Sorry for what?”

“I had no idea. I thought my life was awful…”

“It wasn’t bad, just hard. Don’t worry about it. You’ve made it a lot easier…”

Goro looked up through his long bangs. Takuya’s smile shining through. It brought forth Goro’s own. “Stop pouting Goro-chan. We're fine!” Takuya grabbed the other man’s hands and dragged him out of the chair. Landing in Takuya’s arms. “Come on. Let's get this finished! You’re car will be happier in here anyways.” Goro held him in place when he tried to move.

“Thank you. So much.” Squishing the smaller man in a tight hug. Takuya was struggling to get free. The more he fought, the closer Goro got sticking his lips in a cute kissy face.

“We gotta get this place clean, Goro come on…” Embarrassed by the younger man showering him with affection. Kissing his neck, nibbling on one of his ears cutely. 

“BARK, BARK, BARK” Bonita circled around them as Nakai walked up. Face still bruised and battered from the fight the night before. Cigarette hanging from his lips. 

“I'm glad you two are ok after last night.” Smirking at the two he caught tangled together. Goro dropped Takuya gasping at Nakai’s face.

“He did a number on you didn’t he!” striding over and checking out the damage. The concern on Goro’s face as he touched the shorter man’s skin sent a spike of jealousy through Takuya. Pouting for a moment and angrily going back to work. Quickly scooping up a big arm load and dumping it loudly outside the door. Bonita yipped and whined at the loud noise. Goro and Nakai watched him work. 

“Well the haircut will work and hiding the car is good but what's Inagaki going to do?” Nakai looked the young man up and down.

“He doesn’t have to do anything. That fluffball on his head already makes him different looking enough.” Takuya’s back was turned, not wanting to betray that he really just liked the fluffy hair over the sleek over styled look the other man had before.

**“Ok so Takuya rules for the fluffy kitten look. I should buy you some ears Inagaki” Nakai smirked as both of them immediately startled clamoring protests at the idea of kitty cat Goro. “What do they say about people who protest too much?” cackling as he walked away, petting Bonita and climbing the stairs to see if there was any food to steal. **


	8. Chapter 8

Goro was leaning on the counter cheek resting on his palm. Watching Takuya chat with a customer in the lobby as Tsuyoshi fetched the day's sales receipts for him. Sighing deeply. Takuya had decided to grow a little bit of a stubbly mustache on his upper lip, each day had made him slightly more handsome. He wanted to tackle that man into bed and not leave for days. But knowing how Takuya felt… he had no clue how to approach it. His normal method of seduction didn’t apply here.

“Do something for his birthday Goro-chan,” Tsuyoshi commented as if he was a mind reader. “It’s tomorrow night.” 

“What?”

“His birthday is tomorrow. Me and Shingo can go out. It's been a long time, we finally have money.” Tapping all the receipts straight. “But if you guys do it please try and keep it in the bedroom. You don't need drunk me and Shingo busting in on you.”

\-------------

Takuya came back to the apartment, trudging up the stairs. Tired and sweaty, unzipping his coveralls. Stopping short as he came in the door. Goro was cooking dinner. The shoes for the other two gone from the entrance. “Where did tweedle dee and tweedle dumb go?” 

“Out. They said to not wait up.” Delicately dipping his pinky in the broth and tasting it.

“Seems like it's just going to be the two of us tonight. Go on and get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready soon.”

Takuya slowly stripped his clothes off in the bathroom, wondering what was going on. He knew what day it was. Usually Shingo baked a cake for the birthdays and they had it with dinner and make jokes about people getting old.  _ Did they forget? Did they leave so he and Goro could be alone? _ Stepping into the shower, quickly soaping up his hair. Scrubbing his head, stopping short, the soap dripping down his body.  _ Did they leave so we could have sex? Oh god are we going to have sex? OH GOD.  _ Takuya panicked and bolted out of the shower. Looking for his scissors and razor. Soap flinging off his body everywhere. Digging in the drawer frantically looking for his date kit.  _ Oh god, oh god, they just sprung this on me! It's been so long since I've kept this stuff up!  _ He’d cleaned up a bit for their last date but he’d not expected sex then, just a normal date. Even if they had it would probably been something hot, clumsy, and rough in the back seat. Little time for stripping. 

Scrubbing his body all over as hard as he could at lightspeed with his special skin softening soap. Stinging as he let the hot water run it all from his body. Scissors in his mouth as he quickly used a razor to ‘clean up his borders.’ Slathering his newly bare skin with cream to keep it from getting irritated. Shoved up in a corner of the shower desperately trying to not get wet so it could work it’s magic while he trimmed the wilds of of his body. Going faster than he probably should have with such sharp objects near sensitive areas. Jumping at the knock on the door, blades a hair’s breath from his manhood. Clutching his chest, trying to calm down.

“Just to let you know dinners in 5 minutes.”

“Be out in a bit!” he called back weakly. He tossed the scissors back in his date bag and ripped out his special conditioner. This was probably the most expensive thing he’d stolen in his entire life. He always saved it for special occasions because he would probably never be able to afford to buy another bottle. It was his dirty secret, even relabeling it so Shingo and Tsuyoshi wouldn’t steal it. It made his hair so nice and soft that even running his own hands through it made him perk up a bit, let alone what it did to any other man’s parts. The water rinsed everything away, his hand paused on handle for it.  _ Wait… Am I gonna be on the top or bottom? Should I clean up there just in case? Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. WHAT DO I DO? _

“He’s taking forever in there…” Goro was smiling to himself as he set all the food to keep warm. The smell of steam hit his nose and he saw a flash of tan back, an old towel low on those hips. Another thrown over his head. Quickly it disappeared into Takuya’s bedroom. Biting his lip, he’d lived here for months and had never gotten more than a glimpse inside Takuya’s room. At the end of the hall the door was always closed. He knew it had a big window that looked out on the shop but that's it. Shingo warned him at one point, “If he’s in his room don't bug him. That's his brooding time.” It didn’t happen often, usually Takuya and Bonita were bounding around the house full of energy. He wanted to knock on that door and push his way in but he knew that was a sure way to scare the other man off. Plus he wanted a nice comfortable stay at home date with the man and wasn't about to let his hormones ruin it.

Takuya came out quickly, comfy pants, tank top and old worn plaid shirt. His hair brushed up messily. A big bowl of noodles shoved in his hands as soon as he entered the kitchen.

“There is a bunch of stuff and the soup is on the stove.” Goro smiled, his own bowl chockful of meat and veggies brewing with his noodles. “There’s a movie in the player. If you want to come watch with me…” The older man searched his face. His friend was nervous, unsure.

_ I have no clue if he gets what I’m trying to do. ‘Please fuck me.’ is my flirting. Actual dating is annoying, I wish I could just-  _ His mind went blank as lips pressed against his. Acutely aware of the hand hooked around the back of his neck. The pressure holding him down till Takuya decided to let him go. Knees a bit shaky, the older man smiled and saved his victims food. Just setting it on the table and walking away to make his own.

_ I guess he got my meaning. _ Goro got his legs under him again. Scooping up his food and going out to the living room. Sitting on the couch, he hoped this movie would be okay. Shingo suggested it.

\--------------

It had not been okay. God damn asshole! Goro jumped at the scary death on screen. This was one of those slasher films. He’d been trying to keep cool. Nails digging into the palm of his hands. Both of them carefully positioned in his lap. 

BARK BARK RAWR HISS BARK SLAM

Screaming, tumbling, limbs flailing, both men on the floor holding one another tightly. Screams from the movie echoing their own. First Hiro-chan and then Bonita ran over both of them.

“DUMB DOG!” Takuya scrambled up chasing her around the room. Hiro-chan jumped on Goro’s stomach, clawing up his sweater to hide across his shoulders. The man quickly scrambling up to keep his pet out of reach. The dog was circling and barking as the cat hissed. “Bonita! What's gotten into you!” Takuya was holding onto her collar. Goro scooted away towards his own door, letting Hiro-chan run to safety. Bonita escaped, running around haphazardly. “You crazy animal!” Takuya was trying to tackle her but she slipped away.

“She thinks you're trying to play with her!” Goro was giggling at the scene playing out in front of him.

“Help me!” Both of them chasing her around the apartment. The dog bolting into the hall, the boys crashing into each other as they burst through Takuya’s door. She was sitting calmly in her bed, tail wagging a mile a minute. Dropping down on his knees, taking her face in his hands, “I don’t know what goes on in your brain Bonita.” Barking happily and licking her boy’s face.

“Your room is nice.” Takuya blanched, turning to see Goro looking through his records. “You have a lot of rock albums…” Examining each of the covers nonchalantly. Sneakily Takuya was trying to tidy up any embarrassing stuff. Shoving away the small mess of Bonita’s toys, quickly trying to hide the magazine he found under them. God this dog was out to ruin his love life. She was always dragging things out of their spots. This must have been what she’d been sniffling at the other day. 

“Oh? Is that an issue of Badi?” Takuya was frozen on the spot. The cover of the magazine had a muscular man pulling off his tight shirt. Goro leaned over his shoulder, an arm slipping around the other one. “I remember that issue. It's an old one. I had it as a kid. My father found it and burned it.” Takuya saw his eyes darken. “That was before he’s accepted it.” Tan fingers stroked Goro’s arm.

“I stole this when I started to question myself. I remember Nakai caught me looking at it and flipped out.” The younger man was surprised. “He wasn’t always so accepting. It did bother him for awhile but we had our fist fight and worked through it.” 

“A fist fight?”

“Yeah. Right out here in the parking lot. Nakai had a swollen eye, I had gravel rash. It was a good one. I only won by kissing him.”

“You kissed Nakai?!”

Takuya squirmed a bit embarrassed. 

“I just wanted to show him that it wasn't gross. It worked.”

Goro squeezed him from behind. Letting his chin rest on that skinny shoulder.

“I kissed him once. When I was really drunk. He’d come to pick me up one night and I thought he was cute and decided to fuck with him. I thought he'd scream, he certainly was the type.” Looking down at the floor, eyes out of focus. “He got into it. At least he tried.” Takuya was wide eyed, mouth hanging open. “So the drink during the game, the sexual experimentation?” Shaking his head, dark bangs hanging into his eyes.

“No. Just a kiss. I think… He was trying to understand.” A soft smile on his lips, “He loves you very much Takuya.”

Caught off guard again by a kiss. Lowering Goro down to the floor softly. 

“I’m a little jealous,” Takuya’s voice was rough, kissing down his neck. Smirking at the little gasp elicited as fingers entered his hair. A strong hand dragging up the quivering pale skin. Abs barely shaking under his fingers, playfully Takuya tweaked a nipple. Mouth latching onto the other, gently sucking, teeth scraping, wild eyes locking onto those wide dark ones. Making sure they watched as he swirled his tongue around that perky, pink flesh.

A fist in Takuya’s shirt, yanking him up into a passionate kiss. Hands ruffling through that extra soft hair. Rolling over on top of him, letting Takuya pull his sweater over his head. Hair mussed and settling over his eyes. Goro had never looked so beautiful. Somehow they were on their feet and stumbling to the bed. Goro’s butt landing on the edge of the small mattress, Takuya dropping in between his legs. The rough fabric of the old worn native american blanket under the younger man’s fingers enhanced the sight before him. A man with wild eyes mouthing between his legs. Teeth scraping his jeans. Pulling on the zipper. Slowly Goro unzipped, quickly a pink tongue jumped in. Slowly licking from the base to tip, making sure he looked right in Goro’s eyes as he did it.

Fingers hooked into the waistband, Takuya paused, taking a deep breath. “I’ve been waiting for this.” Licking his lips as he pulled the fabric down slowly. 

“What do you mea-?” He arched his back as that mouth engulfed him. Eyes unfocused on the ceiling, his own lips parted. Lungs getting tighter with each stroke over his flesh. Mind blank unable to process anything but the lips between his legs. Mouth dry, “Ah Takuya, I… I just…” Quickly a hand squeezed, keeping him from falling over the edge. The cold air hitting his wet skin brought his brain back from the edge. “You’re, you're really good at that…” A sheepish grin beamed up at him. 

“I like doing it.”

“All you had to do was ask. You could have done that at any time. You can do it any time. Please keep doing that.”

Takuya kissed him. Pushing onto the bed, sitting up on Goro’s lap, pulling his shirt over his head. Impatient hands already fiddling with his fly, fingers playing along his defined pelvis. One just grabbing a handful between his legs. Laughing as he felt all the fabric being pulled off his hips, hardness springing free. Hand gripping him hard, just pulling Takuya back down into his arms. 

Kissing, bodies rubbing together, Takuya’s teeth sinking into Goro’s shoulder. 

“Takuya. Please.” Hot open mouth kisses along that blushing pale flesh.

“Do you… Do you want to be on top Goro?”

“What?” The younger man froze. “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah. Why?” Takuya nuzzled his nose in the crook of his next.

“No one has ever asked me that before…”

“Really? I don't mind…” Biting his lip sheepishly. “I kinda want you too.”

“You do?! But I’ve never…”

“It’s okay. I’ve never been on the bottom.” Takuya took Goro’s hand in his, kissing the back of it gently. Nibbling on a finger as Goro thought.

“Why did you ask?”

“Well I didn’t know what you wanted.” This kind man had been the only one to think of his feelings. Too the point where he  _ made _ him think of himself and acknowledge what he wanted. 

“Okay… Let's try it.”

Legs apart, body writhing under the attention of clumsy but eager fingers. Tan skin taut over that lean, naked, muscular body. Like a wild beautiful beast against that brightly colored old blanket.

“Please…” Quietly begging. Goro settled between his legs. Holding his hips still, pressing slowly. Takuya’s hands jumping up to his headboard. “Oh god…” The words fell from his lips as he was stretched apart. Hands under Takuya’s knees, holding him steady. A hissing made Goro stop, concerned. “No! No! You’re almost there, please, god. Don't stop!” With a grunt he shoved the rest of the way in. Holding steady to let Takuya get comfortable. Goro closed his eyes, just trying to soak up this feeling. Only opening them when a hand stroked his jaw, gently pulling him in for a kiss as he started to move.

They started slowly. Takuya tried to pull on Goro’s hair but with a smirk the younger man pinned that naughty hand against the headboard. As revenge for his trapped wrist, teeth grazed Goro’s adam’s apple. Takuya couldn't help it. The feeling of that thickness inside him made all these wicked feelings rise up. All he wanted to do was show off, be mean. Scratching down that light skin, leaving dark red lines in their wake. The younger man arched, moaning as he picked up speed.

Goro sat up but Takuya wasn’t letting him go that easily. Crawling up onto his lap, arms tight around those shoulders as he moved up and down. A soft laugh invading his heavy breath as fingers dug into his tush. Takuya let himself lean back, putting on a show as he rode. Panting with effort. This moment was the opposite of how he originally imagined but you know Takuya didn’t care. He wouldn't have it any other way. This was even better than he’d thought it was going to be. 

Goro was lost. This sensation. Why had he’d never tried this? Roughly pulling Takuya back in, kissing him deeply. He’d never had the confidence to even think to ask. Dragging his teeth down that neck. Arms crossed over Takuya’s back, fingertips digging into his shoulder. The fast heartbeat beating through his skin. Both of them pressed so tight together he wasn’t quite sure if it was all his heart beat. It was too much. He couldn’t hold on.

The man Takuya was riding shuddered, working through the orgasim going on inside him. Hand between them, pumping himself as he rode, so close. Hips dropping down hard as he came all over his hand and his lover’s belly. Goro fell backwards, relaxing, belly arching as he stretched out his arms. Takuya bit his lip as he took in that dirty man, light skin standing out against the colorful blanket. He couldn’t have been more beautiful.

“Alright, time to bathe”

Goro’s melodious laugh followed the other man straight into the bathroom.

\------------

“Takuya is that a dreamcatcher?” Goro was curled up under the sheets. Head resting on his tan chest, practically purring at the fingers caressing his hair.

“Yeah, I found it at a thrift store”

“You have a lot of Native American stuff don’t you.”

“I like them alot. They've always interested me.”

**Takuya squeezed Goro tightly. Kissing his forehead. “I used to have bad dreams a lot. Legend is that dreamcatchers are the way a wise spider woman protects children's dreams. I was young and scared of everything around me.” His eyes stared up at the ceiling, lost in memories. “I was shopping with Nakai and his mom when I spotted it. We didn’t have much money but she bought it for me anyways.” Their legs tangled together, intimately. “I know the legends aren't true, but… it helped.” Smiling to himself. “Goro, I lov-” Takuya stopped, his lover fallen asleep next to him. Breathing softly there on the pillow, pushing his bangs behind his ear. “Sweet Dreams, Goro-chan.” **


	9. Chapter 9

“Can you two just stop?” Nakai’s rough voice called from the living room. Shingo was making gagging noises and Tsuyoshi was just snorting. All three of them had their eyes on the kitchen. Takuya had been deep in Goro’s personal space as he was cooking. Hands teasing and speaking in whispers, lips close to the other man’s ear. Smile big and face red behind his glasses, Goro had been trying to lightly shove away the pushy flirt. Now Takuya was glaring at the interruption.

‘Why are you even here? You have your own house! Watch baseball there!” Throwing an oven mitt at his old friend.

“You know he only comes here for the food.” Shingo giggled from the floor, papers and art supplies spread out everywhere. 

“No he comes to play with the cat.” Goro snapped, looking at Hiro-chan cuddled on Nakai’s lap. The cat always made a beeline for him when he came over. It made Goro jealous. 

“Hiro-chan loves Hiro-chan~” Takuya teased. “The black cat loves the grey cat~” Dodging the oven mitt thrown back at him. Goro’s brow was lifted in surprise, not quite getting the joke. “He is always coming around and snatchin bits of food like an old cat.” Giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and actually deciding to be helpful.

 

“So what cake are we having tomorrow?” Nakai said nonchalantly. Goro froze, the other three were curious. Looking around at the rest of the house and then back at Goro. “It’s his birthday tomorrow.” Bonita jumped out of her bed, scared of the sudden yelling.

 

\---------------

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” It was Takuya’s turn to do all the dishes. Nakai was gone after dinner, Shingo and Tsuyoshi had squirreled away into their rooms. Goro was at the kitchen table poring over their budget.

“My birthday hasn’t been a big deal for a long time. Hasn’t really been celebrated for years.” The scratching of the pen against paper and clack of the calculator were the only sounds to punctuate the tense silence. Water swished back and forth as the pile of dishes decreased. The old clock on the wall ticked loudly. Suddenly Goro’s char is pulled out from under him. Dragged towards the door. “Takuya, Takuya what are you doing?”

“We have to go to the store.” Throwing a heavy coat and scarf in his direction and pulling an old leather jacket on himself.

‘What do we need to go to the store this late for? Takuya!” The older man was already out the door and down the stairs. Goro jogged after him. Walking slightly behind his bristly lover.

 

It started snowing about halfway to the store as they were crossing through the old park. It was a heavy fall but not harsh or windy. “Takuya!” Goro had stopped under a street lamp, stomping his foot. “What are we even doing out here! We can get beer in the morning. Let’s go home!” Stopping and looking back at the angry man huddled under the light. Hands shoved in his pockets walking back and standing under it as well. Intense brown stare held Goro in place. Leaning forward, and a little up, Takuya gently kissed his angel in the snow.

 

“Happy Birthday.” Goro’s heart fluttering from such an intimately gentle gesture. Takuya walked away, shoulders tight and a bit embarrassed. ‘We’re going to the store to get you a cake stupid.” Goro jogged to catch up, slipping his arm in the crook of Takuya’s elbow. He felt safe since no one was around and it was so late.

“My birthday isn’t till tomorrow though.” It was nice being able to walk arm and arm. Secretly wishing the snow was a bit thicker so he could ‘trip’ into it. ‘Accidentally’ bringing the other man down with him.

“It’s after midnight dummy. Your birthday is now.” Grinning with all his teeth, Goro’s favorite smile.

 

Walking down the street arm and arm, Goro felt Takuya tense up.

“What is it?”

“There is a car following us. Don’t look. Pretend everything is normal.” The other man kept his pace steady. “Up here we are going to take a right.” Calmly they went around the corner. “Left. Left. Right.” Takuya was whispering the turns so they would look natural as they wandered. “When we get to this alley up on the right lets turn into it and run.” With each step closer to the alley Goro’s adrenaline rose. “Keep running. Even if you lose me keep running. Just run straight. Go over every fence and wall. Do. Not. Turn. Run till there is a building in your way. Climb up the backstairs. There is a key above the door. Don’t leave till one of us comes to get you.” His hand laid over the one of Goro’s on his elbow. “Everything will be ok. I promise.”

 

A quick squeeze of the hand as they stepped around the corner. Breaking into a run. Heart pounding in their ears. The screech of the car when the occupants realized what was going on. Takuya hit the first wall, turning around and threading his fingers together to quickly boost Goro over. Gracefully vaulting over with the help, stumbling on the landing Goro continued to run. Lungs burning. Knees weak. Hitting another wall, that's when he realized Takuya was gone. Panic set in. Angry voices all around. What did he do? Clawing the the wall, tears coming to his eyes. Where was Takuya? Why was he gone? Was he ok? Did he just leave him?

 

Tearing the the bricks in front of him, the voices got louder. Footsteps coming closer.

 

_ Everything will be ok. I promise. _

 

Takuya promised. Keep going straight. Biting his lip. Backing up, charging at the wall again. Scrambling up to sit at the top. The yelling voice was just noise in his ears till the hand on his ankle kept him from getting all the way over. A large man, one of his father's goons, had ahold of him. Scared, glasses slipping down his nose. Bringing his other boot up, kicking. Over and over. Falling backwards when he was finally free. Scraping up his hands and feet when he landed. Pulling himself up off the ground, he saw it in the distance. An old two story building. A closed neighbourhood clinic. Only a chain link fence between him and his goal. Hands stinging and he started up, whole body cringing as the metal shook. Deep breaths, no looking down, as he swung his leg over. Feet spiking with pain from his landing. It was hard to breathe but he was so close. Looking around, no one was on the street as crossed. True to Takuya’s word there was a set of back stairs and a key above the door. It took all of 30 seconds for him to figure out this was Nakai’s house. The wall long pegs of hats and neatly stacked baseball magazines gave it away.

 

But no one was home except Goro.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Takuya stumbled through the door, hitting the floor with a thump. Barely conscious as he was dragged out of the doorway. Soaked in sweat, exhausted and thirsty from so much running. Bruised from slamming into things and the few scuffles he’d gotten into. The door clicked shut, Takuya grabbed at the wrist in front of him.

“Goro you scraped up you hands…”   
“Shut up you idiot!” Snapping and pulling away. So frustrated and scared looking at his boyfriend's condition. “You’re dehydrated!” The older man was trying to shove him off but Goro got him sitting up against the bed. Jogging into the kitchen and digging through the cupboards for a glass. There was only one tumbler sitting on the bare counter. Filling it with water and handing it over. “Drink all of it! Right now!” Standing and watching till every last drop was gone. Filling it again and a third time, though he didn’t force that one down his throat.

“Nakai is gonna be mad when he gets home with a girl and finds us here.” Takuya giggled, already feeling a bit better.

“Do you really think he brings girls here? It’s a single bed. Dishes for one.” Goro picked up a hat that was sitting on a neatly folded basket of laundry. Thoughtfully straightening the collar of the dress shirt on top. “Why doesn’t he live with you guys? He used to right?” Takuya swung up on his feet, Goro immediately steadied the swaying man.

“It’s a long story.” Guiding his boyfriend downstairs, Takuya rifled through some of the medical supplies, muttering to himself. “He’s cleaned up down here. I wonder if he was going to rent it out?” Pulling out an old bottle of rubbing alcohol and a roll of bandage. Carefully cleaning up Goro’s hands. Smirking at the small hiss from the sting of the alcohol. Kissing each of his palms after he wrapped them. Trying to walk away but pulled back into a hug. Goro was quiet, head resting on Takuya’s shoulder. Arms tight around his waist. Basking in his presence, the reality that he was here now. That he hadn’t been abandoned.

“I think Nakai does it to protect us…” Goro eyed the other man’s contemplative face. “He’s always been like that. He got beat up to protect me and he didn’t even like me. I just helped him at one point. It was a small thing but his honor demanded he repay me.” Leaning back against a cupboard so he could hold Goro a little more comfortably. “We didn’t even run in quite the same circles but somehow we ended up covering each other's backs. It didn’t take long till we drifted together to be actual friends” Grunting when the other man shifted, Goro lifted his shirt, finding a blooming bruise on his ribs. A small scuffle broke out but Takuya relented and was sitting on the counter as Goro tenderly wrapped them.

“What was the thing?”

“Hmmmm?”

“The thing you to helped with?”

“I let him cheat off my high school entrance exam.” Goro snorted but he couldn’t hold his laughing in. Takuya’s eyes squinted and he slipped off the counter.

“What? Did you think I was too dumb to pass?”

“No of course not! That's not a small thing Takuya! That's huge! No wonder he felt that way!” he shrugged with indifference, hopping down off the counter. Heading back up the stairs to the apartment. “That probably meant a lo- Who are they?” Goro had stopped in the middle of his chase up the stairs. Pointing to a shrine over the door. Takuya turned and walked back down to see what he was pointing at. Brow furrowed but then softened.

“That is Nakai’s mom and the old doctor who used to run this clinic. He made sure we didn’t die on our own.” He put his hands together for a moment, Goro followed suit. With a smiled Takuya went back upstairs. “The old doctor had no kids of his own. We didn’t know him super well. Just that he never charged us when we came in. A lawyer came to our place after he passed and suddenly this building and everything in it was Nakai’s.” Flopping down on the small bed, Takuya stretched. “I’m pretty sure he knew what was going on with the amount of times we had to bring Shingo or Tsuyoshi in here.” Holding out his arms like a little kid pouting for a hug. Wiggling and whining till Goro crawled into bed with him. Entwined together, holding the taller man close against his chest, Takuya was finally able to calm down. They were safe for now, Nakai would be pissy when he got home but he knew the older man would rather they be safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Goro woke up to a thump on the door. Early morning light peeking through the curtains. Carefully slipping out of bed, making sure not to wake Sleeping Beauty. Peeking out a window, there was no one in sight. Shrugging he opened the door. A knife was stabbed through a hat and a piece of paper with two words written on it.

_ Come home _

\-------------

It had taken him forever to get back to the shop but he’d managed to sneak in the garage and get his car. It had been hard to push the heavy thing out the back driveway so know one would hear or see him leave. Goro was going to take care of this himself. He wasn’t going to let his father hurt his friend. He’d found Nakai it was only a matter of time till he found the others.

Halfway home, noticing his rearview mirror was misaligned. Adjusting it revealed a man sleeping in the back. The hit the brakes HARD, launching Takuya from the seat to the floor. 

“GO HOME!” Goro snapped at his groaning boyfriend. “GO HOME. I HAVE TO DO THIS.” Takuya rubbed the back of his head where it had been hit on the floor. Looking up, seeing the tears well up behind those glasses. Reaching up, cupping one of his cheeks with his palm, wiping away tears with his thumb.

“Let me support you. I don't want you to do this alone.” Goro felt like he had been punched. He thought for sure Takuya would stop him and try to rescue Nakai himself. For his own protection. But he understood that Goro had to go and all Takuya wanted to do was support him. He thought he’d cry even more but he only smiled.

“How did you get back before me?”

“You wandered around lost, I walked straight back because I actually knew where I was going dummy.”

\------------

Takuya’s face was plastered to the window as the drove up to the compound's walls. The usual guard smiled and waved him through enthusiastically. A sprawling grounds of grass and flowers and trees. Crossing a bridge over the large river that ran through. Scattered outbuildings for staff, various small houses and one large main house. All western style but not quite modern.

“This… is where you live?” Takuya had never seen anything like this place outside of TV.

“No. I live with you.” The older man shot around, Goro was looking straightforward,  knuckles white on the steering wheel. Obviously frightened but determined. “I just grew up here.”

Pulling up to the main house, Goro stepped out of the car and was tackled by a woman who had barreled out the front door.

“Man you got fat.” She grabbed him by the ear. Pulling down on it hard.

“YOU’RE A HORRIBLE LITTLE BROTHER!”  Takuya’s eyes got huge, hands on the roof of the car. Just watching this gorgeous pregnant women beat up his boyfriend.

“The first thing you do is call me fat! I'm pregnant and have been worried sick about you! I know you never tell me but I was still so scared. You’ve been gone for months!” She stopped flailing at him and sniffed as if she was going to burst into tears. Goro hugged her again, laughing softly at her crazy mood swing. He felt her arms tighten.

“Is that why you’ve been gone?” He looked over his shoulder to see that she was staring at Takuya. “I would have ran away for that.”

Goro turned red and Takuya laughed. “Oh his laugh is cute too and his smile.” He turned his sister's face towards him.

“Where’s Nakai? I'm looking for him.” Finally using a hand as a blinder. “Sis, I'm serious.”

“Some of the other guards brought him inside last night. It looked like someone had beat him up pretty good. He was asleep earlier in one of the guest rooms.” 

“Is Dad home?”   
“Yes. He’s been home. Getting a party ready for your birthday and everything. Did you call and tell him you were coming home?” He sighed. Another excuse to get him to hobnob and charm clients. Just like every year.

“I didn’t. He sent me a rather convincing message once he found out where I was.”

“I that why you were asking after Nakai? You two argue but have always had a soft spot for one another.” Takuya snorted, grinning at the glare his boyfriend shot him.

“It’s nothing to worry about.” Giving her a kiss on the forehead Goro headed into the house with Takuya following close behind.

They wound through the front rooms of the house. The few servants they past gasping at Goro striding through rooms. Not only had he been gone for so long he looked different. Used to a cocky young man with sleek styled hair and trendy clothes, Goro was now in a normal looking soft sweatshirt from a thrift store and nice comfy pants. Hair tamed but still fluffy. Glasses perched on his nose instead of the contacts he had hated to wear. Shoving the office door open with a loud bang and interrupting a meeting.

“I’m taking him home.” Goro stared straight into his father's eyes. They were just as dark as Goro’s besides those, the broad shoulders and hard jaw they were nothing alike. The older man was short and square. Salt and pepper hair straight and combed back. He looked more like  a Yakuza boss than a businessman. He practically was one with the amount of private security he had.

“We can talk about this after the party.” His voice was soft and deep but commanding.

“No! We are gonna-!” Takuya jumped forward and was instantly pinned to the floor, a knee in his injured ribs. The guard in question had a blooming shiner around his eye. Grinding his knee hard, his victim barked in pain.

“Stop it!” Goro tried to shove the other man, he moved but only because his boss had motioned for him to get off. “After the party you’ll let me take him home?”

“We’ll talk about it.” Goro grit his teeth to keep from screaming in frustration as he helped Takuya up off the floor. “You’re  _ guest _ is invited too.” The older man looked Takuya up and down. “Do you want a job? You’re obviously smart an-” Goro covered his boyfriend's mouth to keep the sassy retort in.

“He has a fine job Father. He enjoys it and doesn’t want more money. We can talk again after the party.” Dragging his boyfriend out of the office by the elbow and mouth still covered. Not letting him go till they were at least a room away.

“What the hell did you do that for?!” Takuya snapped. Goro ran a hair though his hair, he was shaking like a leaf.

“They would have just beaten you up more.” He took his boyfriend's hand and lead him back through the house. It was cold and clammy against Takuya’s warm skin, it’s grip almost painful. They were silent as they went back out to the car. The machine purred up the drive, farther into the compound till they reached a small, modest, two story, home, windows covered in bright flower boxes. He pulled into the car port that was built into the first story. Getting out and pulling the car cover from the box bolted to the wall.

Takuya watched as he tucked in the car and went to the front door and pulled out his keys. The other man’s smile and the flowers in the box that lined the big bay window was obviously from nostalgia. Fingers running under a few of the petals.

“Goro-chan…” The younger man turned to see his boyfriend wide eyed and in shock. “Is this your… house? Just for you? You don’t have a room in the big house?” Taking his overwhelmed boyfriend by the hand again. Rubbing his thumb in calming circles and he opened the door.

“This has been my house since high school. I probably would have killed myself if I had stayed in the main house any longer than I did.” That comment was a punch to the gut for Takuya, stepping inside had given him a second.

The entire house was stuffed full of fancy french furniture. A big screen TV, a full sound system and huge organized collection records. The house wasn’t large but it was spacious. Goro left stunned Takuya in the living room. Walking through the small dining room to the open kitchen with an island in the middle. Opening up the fridge and it was full of food. “They work quick…” He had noticed his house was clean and aired out as well.  _ Father must have had the staff keep it clean for me.  _ Snatching a simple banana and heading upstairs. Flopping on his bed to eat and mentally relax.

Takuya was awe. How was Goro even able to live with them after living like this? Was he even happy with them? How could he be? He was just relieved it was where his father was not  and put up with them. That must be it. He didn’t really like living in their cramped aging apartment but he dealt with it to get away from the abuse. There was a display case of what looked like expensive old WWII memorabilia. Turning around in circles trying to take it all in he saw the stairs. They were tight and tucked in a corner. The landing was a good sized reading nook. A comfy chair, a nice lamp and shelves of floor to ceiling books. Crammed full. The small open doorway off that lead to the MASSIVE bedroom that was the rest of the second floor. A big, french four poster sat and dominated the open space. A wall of windows looked out over the property. Another large television was built into the wall, the panels that normally covered it were open. A corner desk area near the door brought him out of his shock a bit.

“Are these Gunpla?” Picking up the pieces of a half built robot model kit. The shelves above full of finished models and a stack of unbuilt kits were next to the desk. The desk itself littered in tools and plastic bits.

“Yeah. I started doing them more in Junior High went I moved in here. I was lonely. It was easier to get absorbed in them and let time fly by.” Takuya had done a few as a kid too. Stolen sets or ones he’d found cheap. It was one of the few normal things he had seen in this house.

“How do you live with us?” Goro sat up at the quiet comment. His boyfriend still had a piece of the plastic robot kit in his hand.

“What do you mean?”

“How are you happy with us? You have this whole house to yourself. All the comforts you could want. Yet you're happier to be with us?” Goro swung out of bed. Walking over and hugging his boyfriend from behind. Chin resting on his shoulder.

“Two reasons. This life is incredibly lonely. You are the first person I have ever brought home. No friends, no lovers. No one. I never felt I could. This was my one safe place and it felt dangerous to bring anyone here. And all of this comes with a price. Following the rules laid down by my father. Working for him. The jobs he had me do lead me to binge drinking, drug abuse, lots and lots of random sex. I wasn't happy. It's not worth the misery.” There was silence for a moment. “And of course the third reason. You’re not here.” Takuya stiffened. “You definitely wouldn't be happy here. And we can't leave Shingo and Tsuyoshi behind either. So after the party tonight, we are taking Nakai and going home. To our place.”

He turned his boyfriend around and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Pulling him back towards the bed. “The only thing I will miss about this place is being able to watch porn on the big screen in peace.” Flashing a devilish smile as he fell back on the bed. Patting the bed next to him. Takuya laid down next to him and sighed loudly, almost a little lewdly.

“Oh can we bring this bed with us? Please?” His eyes already fluttering shut, heavy with exhaustion from the past ten hours.

“I’ll see what we can do.” Curling up next to his already passed out boyfriend. So tired he didn’t even remember to take his glasses off. On top of the bed, fully clothed, dead sleep.

\-----------

Takuya woke up to lips on the back of his neck and a hand rubbing his thigh. Hot breath on his ear. Pulling down his pants. Rolling over on top of his back. Hands sliding under his shirt. Working the muscles of his back. Feeling turned on hips bucking against his butt. His shirt pushed over his head and shoulders. One hand pressing down on his shoulder as cool liquid pressed between his cheeks. Moaning as he was filled. Hair tickled the back of his neck. Skin sliding against his. A good even pace. Panting as each stroke hit that one spot. He was close. Fingers wrapping around his shaft. Skilled, pulling his flesh expertly. An onslaught of pleasure. Teeth nibbling on his ear lobe as he came.

“Sleep well?” Goro chuckled in his ear.


	12. Chapter 12

“I feel bad…” Takuya was sitting in the bathtub. Goro behind him, rubbing his back.

“Don’t. Nakai is fine for now. He has no reason to hurt him, we're cooperating.” The one bathroom in the house was just as impressive as the rest of the place. Both of them comfortable in the large claw foot tub.

“Are you sure?” Goro pulled him back between his legs to rest his back against his chest. His feet playing with Takuya’s at the end of the tub.

“Positive. This is a mental game. He moves then we move. He has no reason to be violent so he won't. Knowing him he will make an aggressive play though. Nakai will be at the party.” Takuya turned to look back at Goro. His hair was slicked back with water. Shoulders above the water line which really emphasised how broad they really were. It was a different type of handsome than Takuya was used to. He liked it

“What makes you say that?”

“I have been playing this game my whole life. He doesn’t think we are a threat. His way to show that is to dangle the thing we want in front of us. He knows we won't take it. Like putting a treat on Bonita’s nose and waiting till she squirms.” Goro’s eyes were dark with thought. Obviously they were running through at a mile a minute. Some of his drying bangs flopped free in his face and Takuya pushed them back. 

“So he’ll be fine?”

“For now he’s perfectly safe. And so are we. Don't worry.” Pulling Takuya back for cuddles but he had other ideas. His arms going around Goro’s neck and kissing him lazily. It wasn't often his boyfriend was so manly and in charge. He liked it. Plus he knew Goro needed a good distraction from getting too stressed and what's a better distraction than kissing?

The younger man was practically purring. Takuya was much better than he was at kissing but usually not a making out kind of guy. Preferring to move on to more pleasurable activities quickly. So this was a rare treat. Goro shifted in the tub, pulling his knees up and sliding a bit down. Now Takuya was seated on his lap comfortably and kissing from just a little bit above him. In heaven as he ran his hands along Takuya’s sides. Eyes half lidded, lazy and happy.

“Goro-chan did your friend go ho-?!” His sister opened the bathroom door. Her face instantly flushed a deep red. “I’m sorry! Sorry!”

“Sis! What did I say about coming in here while I'm in the bath!” Both men jumped apart and covering themselves up in an attempt to be modest.

“Well it's always just you! It's not like I haven’t seen you naked a million times! You always walked to the kitchen for snacks in in the middle of the night completely nude! Let alone where you were little and mom had to chase you around after baths and…”

“Close the door and stop staring at my boyfriend!” Goro finally snapped. God she was shameless. His treat ruined by his pervert sister. Angrily getting out of the bath. Wrapping a towel around his waist and quickly running a comb through his hair.

“I'm sure she didn’t mean it…” Takuya was still huddled in the tub.

“I know my sister. She did. She wanted to catch a glimpse of you naked. She just wasn't expecting to walk in on something so intimate.” 

“Why would she want to do that?” Goro looked his boyfriend in the eyes. He was genuinely bewildered.

“Takuya you are one of the most attractive men I have ever met. I am surprised you don’t have people crawling after you constantly. I was expecting to have to beat rivals off with a stick. I wasn't expecting to have to tell off my married sister though. But I'm not surprised.” Walking back across the room to the door, Takuya caught him with a question on the way out.

“Do you really get up in the middle of the night for snacks and don't put clothes on?”

“I was putting pants on for awhile but all of you sleep like rocks.” Takuya was grinning like an idiot as the door snapped shut.

\----------


End file.
